Wedding entertainers
by Margarita19291
Summary: Beca and her roommate Stacie decided to open their own business for weddings. Beca is the DJ and Stacie is the bartender. What will happen when Beca meets their client, Aubrey, bridesmaid, Chloe? Wedding AU. I have big plans for this story! Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to finally write a multi-fic story! I will hopefully update frequently. I have lots of plans for this story, so stick along! It's going to get even better. The next chapter will be the wedding! That will be interesting ;). Come tell me what you think of it or come talk to me.**

 **Tumblr: Bechloeebhloe**

 **Chapter one:**

Life after college wasn't how everyone expected it to be. You would think after working for a degree for _years,_ staying up almost every single night to do work, and working your ass off until you breakdown would somehow prepare you for the "real world". Too bad that's not what the real world was like. Beca always wanted to be a producer. She felt like it was in her blood. Ever since she was a teenager and received a (beginner) mixing board, she felt the passion unlike no other. The board was a gift from her mother, Millie. Turns out, working toward a job in producing was a lot of money. Like _**a lot.**_ After many talks between her father and her mother, they all came to the conclusion that going to college, for free, wouldn't be such a bad idea. Ben had the money, but was more reluctant to let go off it so quickly. Especially after having very little contact with his daughter over the years. Realizing this was her only shot at success, Beca agreed to attend. After graduation, she finally moved to L.A. Not however, without her best friend Stacie.

It wasn't very hard to tell. Beca and Stacie were pretty much _nothing_ alike. But they made it work. They had been there for each other through everything. Stacie had attended Barden University to get a job in engineering. She was not just a pretty face. She was _crazy_ smart. Things seemed to just click for her. Beca had been very jealous of this trait. Despite the two girls having a degree in their fields and a huge ambition, neither were able to find jobs. This is what led them to open their own business. Because, as they learned, plans you make during college don't always work out. They opened up their very own wedding entertainment business. Beca was the DJ, while Stacie did bartending. They were considered the "package deal". They called it "S&B celebrations". The business had been running very well, allowing them to afford a decent size, three bedroom apartment. It turns out, weddings will pay a lot of money, which the girls were never one to complain about. Their recent client though, might be one to complain about.

"What's her name again?" Stacie asked with a raise of her eyebrows at the wedding schedule that was emailed over to her to review earlier that day. Beca sat down in front of Stacie at the table and flipped through one of their business binders to a calendar.

"Um, Aubrey. Aubrey Posen. Well, soon to be Astin." Beca answered back.

"Well this Aubrey sure does run a tight schedule. I mean have you _**seen**_ this thing? I'll be sure to learn some strong drinks for this wedding."

"Oh come on Stace. She just wants everything to run smoothly. This is supposed to be her day to remember." Beca shot back.

"What was that? Beca, the Beca Mitchell, is a softy now?" Stacie said with a sequel. Beca answered back with a simple roll of her eyes. She was _**not**_ a softy. The girls were hired only a few weeks ago, since Aubrey's original DJ had to cancel. Instead of spending much on a DJ, she decided to just hire S&B celebrations, that way she gains a DJ along with a bartender.

"Well, hopefully we can get a more clear understanding when we talk face to face." Stacie said with a release of air.

"Yeah definitely. When is that again?" Beca asked a little quietly. Even thought they had been running a business for a while, Beca still wasn't the most, would you say, organized? That was definitely Stacie's area of running the business.

"Um, in like half an hour? Please tell me you're joking Becs." Stacie said while narrowing her eyes. She looked the younger girl up and down which revealed her wearing sweatpants, a tank top, no makeup, and her hair in a bun.

"Shit!" Beca gasped while jumping up to get ready. This was _**definitely not**_ the way she wanted to make a first impression.

After twenty minutes, Beca appeared back into the living room with black skinny jeans, black boots, a white blouse, and a black cardigan. Her makeup however, was simple. Her hair was still pinned up in a bun, with no time to fix it. On anyone else, it might have looked incomplete, but somehow Beca Mitchell could pull it off without even trying.

Stacie however, was in a tight blue dress with her hair curled, and silver heels. When asked about the bold outfit choice, she simply explained that it brought out her eyes.

"So where are we meeting them?" Beca asked.

"Aubrey said the restaurant up the road, Roots."

Beca shifted the car into drive and made the way to the restaurant they were meeting at. Unknown to her, who else would be joining them that very evening. The two girls got out of Stacie's car and fixed their outfits. The younger girl kept moving her hands over her outfit while sighing. Stacie noticed this and grabbed her best friend's hands.

"Becs, you look hot. If anyone could pull off that look, it's you." She reminded the girl. Nodding her head, she glanced one more time at her friend and started making their way to the restaurant doors. The restaurant looked nice from the outside. It had brick surrounding the entrance, with what seemed like dark wood panel surrounding the rest of the place. The sign was in a bright white, reading _Roots._

"Hi! Welcome to Roots. Is this just for two?" The young, almost too young, looking waitress greeted.

"Oh uh, thanks? Well actually just be joining another table." Beca answered awkwardly. She didn't do too well with people greeting her ecstatically. Stacie smirked and bit her lip to contain her laughter. After spotting a table with a blonde and binders, she assumed that was who they were meant to be meeting with.

"Hi! You must be Aubrey?" Stacie asked with her hand stretched out.

"Oh! Great. Very nice to meet you both. I have a friend joining us since my fiancé is stuck at work. She will be my maid of honor!" Aubrey said excitedly.

"Wonderful! Well shall we?" Stacie asked with a smile that met her eyes.

"Oh yeah! Sit, sit, please."

The two friends sat in the booth across from the blonde. They all started getting right to business, when suddenly a figure slid into the booth next to the blonde. Beca didn't seem to pay much attention until she heard, "Hi! Sorry I went to the bathroom. What did I miss?"

Beca looked up to meet crystal blue eyes. Seriously, _how are they even that blue?_ She thought.

"Uh, we are just, you know-"Beca stuttered out, and be nudged by Stacie with a smirk. The redhead caught the interaction and threw a wink at Stacie, knowing what must be going on.

"I'm Chloe, I'm assuming you're Beca? You got that whole DJ vibe going on." Chloe asked with a genuine smile.

"Uh, yeah yeah. That's me." Beca answered with a slight blush. _**God**_ _, she's adorable_ , thought Chloe.

"Okay! So, thank you girls again for agreeing after such short notice. Beca, Chloe had discussed doing a musical arrangement with her speech but insists that it stays a secret until then. I'll need you two to discuss it privately then, could you girls come a little early then?" Aubrey asked with hope.

"Yeah! No problem. I'm sure Beca wouldn't mind the time with Chloe, right Becs?" Stacie asked without even having to look her friend in the eyes to know the effect that statement had on the brunette.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update! Here's a longer chapter! I decided not to do the wedding in this chapter, instead, giving Beca and Chloe a bit more interaction. Please review, it inspires me to right more. Thank you everyone, your reviews have been making me smile so much!**

 **Chapter Two:**

"Dude what was that!" Beca exclaimed with a throw of her purse to the couch. They had eventually finished dinner or the business meeting, _whatever_ you want to call it, with Aubrey and Chloe. Beca had finally released the buildup she had been holding back the whole car ride. Stacie stood with her back to the door and released a laughy breath.

" _ **That**_ , was my way of paying you back for all the years you've helped me out B!"

"Excuse me? That was so embarrassing! Did you see the look on her face? God, what if they don't want us anymo-"

"That look on her face is called attraction B, something she totally has for you. Listen, i'm not arguing anymore. You do need to meet with her tomorrow though about the musical arrangement she had planned to do. Have fun!" Stacie let out with a laugh while walking into her room and closing the door.

Tomorrow was _definitely_ going to be interesting, thought Beca.

Beca woke to the sound her alarm early that morning. Groaning, she hit the snooze button. Last night her dreams were filled with the images of blue eyes and red hair. She was really dreading today already. Suddenly, she remembered the reasoning behind that very alarm, red hair, blue eyes, oh shit, Chloe! Beca had yet to make plans with her but she knew she better start the day early so shes able to get coffee to prepare for the hours to follow. Finally getting up, the young girl grabbed a grey flannel and some black jeans to match and made her way to the bathroom, only to bump into her roommate on the way.

"Oh hey! I was just on the way to wake you up. Did you make plans with Chloe yet? Remember her? Oh, and can you pick me up some coffee while you're out this morning? One last thin-" Stacie rambled out.

"Stace! One thing at a time. No, I didn't make plans yet. I need to have my coffee before i actually attempt a proper conversation with anyone, including you. I will pick you up coffee while out." Beca grumbled out while rubbing her eyes with her free hand not holding the clothes.

"Awesome! Can you go to that Paradise Diner down the street? I love their lattes!" Stacie squealed with a kiss to her best friends cheek and ran away to finish her morning news.

After a long shower and even longer time with makeup, Beca was finally ready to venture out for coffee. She walked into the living room and spotted her friend asleep on the couch. This wasn't too unusual to find considering she didn't receive her coffee yet. They _really_ need to get a new coffee machine instead of going out. Beca took the blanket on top of the couch and layed it across the tall brunette and whispered a goodbye.

Los Angeles weather isn't bad, thank god. Besides it being a bit hot, it was perfect. Beca however, hated showing a lot of her body which always led to her complaining about the heat. It was kind of ridiculous to her that she had to stop by a diner for coffee, considering there was a starbucks just right across.

Beca approached a good sized diner quite quickly. The outside looked like everyones typical old style diner. The only difference though was the pink flamingo next to the name "Paradise Diner". _Okay seriously, what has Stacie led me to?_ She thought. Opening the door, she was greeted by an older lady wearing a white and baby blue striped shirt with a matching blue waist apron. _Thats alot of blue_ , her mind thought.

"Hi sweetie, just one?" The older women, Debbie, asked.

"Oh, y-yeah. Just one." Beca answered once not sidetracked.

"Follow me darling"

After ordering her coffee, she sat and waited patiently. While waiting, her eyes wandered around. She was surrounded by the smell of eggs and toast, coffee, and the chatter of people. The diner wasn't so bad, she considered. Her eyes glanced over to the front counter where the coffee was stored. There was a waitress filling a mug with coffee with her back to Beca, showing only her hair. _Red curls._

Beca went back to looking at her phone, seeing if Stacie had texted yet. She was interrupted by the sound of coffee being poured in a mug.

"Oh thank yo-" Beca began, only to glance up and see baby blue eyes meet hers. _No way, not her._

"Ah, the DJ finally looks up from her phone." Chloe chuckled while finishing pouring.

"Oh y-yeah sorry about that. Thank you though for the um, coffee. I didn't know you work here?" Beca choked out a bit.

"Oh yeah, totes. I mentioned it to Stacie so we could get together sometime to talk more about the wedding if need be while you were getting in the car. I figured she would have told you." _Damn Stacie, she was behind this the whole time._

"She failed to mention that. Actually now that you're here, I need to talk to you sometime?"

Chloe gasped and put her free hand not holding the pot of coffee, on her heart. The brunette shot her a confused look.

"Beca! THE badass DJ, is asking me out sometime?" Chloe giggled, clearly just messing around with the younger woman.

"Dude n-no! I ment about that musical thing you want to do for Aubrey!" Beca quickly rambled out with a bright red blush covering her cheeks. _This is fun_ , thought Chloe.

"Becs! Chill, I know what you meant. It's just cute to see you all worked up." Chloe chuckled.

 _The response just made the brunette blush even deeper._

Seeing the girl clearly struggle with words, Chloe decided to help out. I mean, she wasn't _cruel_ after all.

"Okay listen, I'm off my shift in about 5 minutes. I'll join you for coffee and we can discuss it. Sound good?"

"Yeah! Yeah whatever." Beca replied, shaking her head after, realising how dumb her response must have sounded. With a wink, Chloe left the table to finish her shift. How was she possibly supposed to pay attention to the older girl when she's dressed like that? Okay, so _that_ may be just an ordinary uniform on any other girl, but on Chloe, it was irresitable. The blue matched her eyes just perfectly, as if the manager customed the uniforms to her eyes, which is a weird thought Beca thought of and shook her head. _Get ahold of yourself,_ Mitchell!

Before she knew it, the woman was sliding in the seat across from her with a mug of coffee in her hands and a twinkle in her eye. Beca looked up and gave her a small, nervous smile.

"Okay, so! For Aubrey's wedding, I want to surprise her with me singing I saw the sign. Is that possible to do?" Chloe asked.

"It is, but can I ask why? That song is like ages old Chlo." Beca replied smugly before catching her tongue on the nickname Chloe. _Shit._ The redhead looked down at her hands holding the mug firmly and smiled while biting her lip. She was never going to get over the adorable brunette across from her.

"Well," Chloe dragged out, "We used to be in a acapella group together and it was a song we always loved. She will totes get the message you know?"

"Yeah sure, I mean whatever, It's up to you. I'll have to talk to Stacie so we can fit it in our entertainment part schedule. I'll have to get back to you on when it can happen." Beca explained to the older woman.

"So, is that your way of asking for my number? To you know, _get back to me_?" the redhead smirked. It was now Beca's turn to look down and smile. How did she make the once cocky brunette so lost for words?

"I mean, yeah I guess so then. I should get going though, Stacie is waiting back for me for a coffee." Beca replied while rising to stand.

"Stacie needs a coffee? I'll go grab one for you real quick. Staff get free coffee so its no biggy."

Before she could deny the offer and actually pay, the redhead set off for the coffee pot. Before she knew it, Chloe was back with a to go cup and a business card.

"Here. I wrote my number on the back. I'll be looking forward to you _getting back to me_. Nice chatting with you Becs!" Chloe exclaimed with a wink and set off for the door.

"Stace! You're a bitch for setting me up like that." Beca yelled as soon as she crossed into the living room and put her keys down.

"You're welcome!" Stacie squealed while reaching for the to-go cup in her friends hand. On the sleeve was a simple "thank you" with a heart next to it from Chloe. Chucking, Stacie began sipping her coffee.


End file.
